User blog:Kris159/Capita Council chair electon votes
This blog is purely for me to better justify the votes for chair members of capita council based on a civilization's history. Civilizations listed are assumed that I will be representing the vote for them, and I will justify why I think that, as well as why they give what votes to who. Not only will it help me assign votes in the elections proper, but it will help me get a better, more developed grasp on the diplomacy of the Appearence. I can't be bothered to link. August 12, 2011 elections Obviously, I'll get 8 civilizaitons, as there are 16 in the council and only one other RPGer. Fzanti Notes *There's no records of why they joined the Capita Council on here, and I can't be bothered to check the chatlogs *I think they were first given an article for the AIL, then joined the Capita Council. *They haven't done anything significant *They stayed relatively neutral like other AIL-CC memebers (Kada and Techia, I think) during the Teredona I summit. Why I think I'll get them *They were created by me *They are in the AIL ('nough said) Vote 1: Kada *Since the second election in June 13, they've had a kind of pact with Kada where they would both vote for each other. *Being Imperial, members of the only coalitions any of them are in, and similar in power, they feel a mutual bond Vote 2: Techia'' (not certain) *It's a tricky one. I guess you could say they feel they would be in a poisiton of influence, but Fzanti, like Kada, is quite a friendly civilizaiton, and isn't in to all this deceptive diplomacy stuff. *I think if they could abstain, they would. *However, they don't want to seem bias towards the AIL by voting only AIL members. Thus, like their April vote, they may go for a more neutral, less dominant civilization such as the Hzian, Lisianti, Unidia or Alsoras. Gammetan Notes *This is mine, so I know the most about it, little explination is needed, and I know I'll get the vote for it. '''Vote 1: Techia *They're trying their best to neutralize the hostilities of the Kortorisan-TEC war a year and a half ago, and showing their respect through a vote to lead their coalition is a good method of doing so *They want to seem neutral to other civilizations by having one AIL member and one ex-ADL member *They see the Techians as a good military power against any suprise foreign invasions which do occur frequently (Nolon, Ichiri, Nirvana etc.) **They saw the Techians didn't get invovled with the Nirvana Crisis and think putting them as chair member would greatly increase this fact in a similar scenario Vote 2: Lunor Republic *Lunor and Manaki were quite the ringleaders of the ADL, so had a greater influence to Democracy than others. Who better to neutralize the head of the AIL than an ex-ADL primary member? *Manaki is seen as too agressive, but on the other hand the Techians have actually attacked Lunor on a previous occasion. "Why not Hydephiilan?" *They don't feel they are a strong enough counter to Techia. *They have a defensive pact with them, so don't want to seem bias. Hydephiilan Senate Notes *I made this civ, and no one has ever RPGed as it. Vote 1: Gammeta *They have a defensive pact, and appreciate this during their military's formation *They seek more involvement in the Appearence (hence their two battleships), and what better way to do that than with someone from their own galaxy? Vote 2: Andur *They recognize the importance of smaller states in the Capita Council, and Andur puts out a vibe that it wants to focus on improving smaller states, being one itself. *They're relatively neutral, displayed by their walkout from the Teredona I summit after being an ADL member for a while. Hzia Ummmmm... They're some empire from the outer part of the galaxy and have no history... wut... Notes *They're an imperial civilizaiton, which Bly likes giving me representation of. There are no other civs I could get. Vote 1: BlyDonia *They see the BlyDonian cooperation with Bion as a strength for the council, as they would have greater power together than a fractured one. *BlyDonia has been good to them... Vote 2: Bion *As explained, they see Bion cooperation with BlyDonia as a strength. *The Bion as a big civilization, capable of thus influencing small ones on the basis of diplomacy. This could be good for keeping the council's smaller civs in order Lisianti Kind of like Hzia, but actually in the group of core planets. Notes *Are not in AIL, and are thus considered neutral. 'Nother Imperial civ Bly'll give me. 'Vote 1: ' To be continued... Category:Blog posts